


【silm/三白】Layla

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: Layla，原意为夜晚，也指美丽但求而不得的女子。源于波斯的诗集《Story of Layla and Majnun》。
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë
Kudos: 2





	【silm/三白】Layla

Celegorm绝对没意料到自己会在这个时候撞见Aredhel。

他就跟任何普通的早晨那样，独自一人到辖地内骑马。这已经成为了他的一个习惯，肆意驰骋总能让他获得一种暂时但却自由的快意，还有一种旁人有点难以理解的平静。

唯独在今天这份平静被打破了。

Aredhel几乎算是迎面撞上了他，但在两米开外及时勒住了马，马蹄擦过地面发出几下短促刺耳的声响。“Turko。”她简短地说道，脸上的表情有片刻惊讶——或许还带一点转瞬即逝的惊喜。此时诺多的白公主迎风而立，黑发束成一条辫子，容貌并未改变分毫。她微微扬起头，露出下颌那略显锋利且骄傲的曲线，向Celegorm问好用的还是从前的称呼。

于是Celegorm也有刹那间的错觉，仿佛他们如今并不是站在贝尔兰广袤的土地之上，而是回到了维林诺，沐浴于双圣树的光芒之下，在繁茂树林中疾驰而过。那时Aredhel总是又快又敏捷，无论是骑马，还是单纯使用双脚。有些时候Celegrom甚至会觉得自己会追不上她，而对方常回头挑眉露出一个带着胜利和挑衅意味的笑，劳瑞林的光芒闪烁在她发间。

“这是Lomion。”Celegorm还没来得及开口，Aredhel便忽然有点儿唐突地说道，但从她脸上读不出有什么情绪，“他是我的儿子。”

她的话和在场另一个骑马的身影，足够将Celegorm完全拉回现实。微光之子，是个很恰当的名字。他这样想。那是个看上去很寡言的青年，面容冷峻而陌生，灰蓝眼睛却他身旁的精灵如出一辙，抬眼望向这边的眼神极其锐利。

是了，很久之前Aredhel来过他和Curufin的辖地，但那一阵自己正好和四弟在处理一场半兽人引发的小小骚乱，脱不开身。等他回来的时候，Aredhel已经在南埃尔莫斯谷失踪了，近数十年后才得知她与山谷内居住的一位黑暗精灵结了婚。

当初Celegorm听了这个消息只想发笑。从前他们两个都多少表示过对结婚这个概念的不屑，不愿处理那么多的家长里短，这成为两人关系得以如此亲密的其中一个原因。可能那也算是独属于年轻人的骄傲和轻慢，但他明白Aredhel决不会喜欢被婚姻束缚——事实上她不会容许任何事物将她拴住，她很容易厌倦，永远在奔跑。至于到底在追逐什么不是她关心的，她所恋慕的不过是过程中的感觉。

如今Aredhel出现在这里，倒也证实了他的想法。只是话虽如此，有些东西却是再也不同。

“Irisse，我想你们大概不是来找我和Curvo做客的。”Celegorm发现自己不自觉地咬重了那个“们”字。“我们要去刚多林，去找我的哥哥。”Aredhel语速很快，依旧听不出有太大波澜，“而现在我们得尽快赶路了。”

接下来他们之间有一阵气氛胶着的静默，最终 Celegorm无声地主动侧身让到了一边。Aredhel点头致谢，同他擦肩而过时又彼此对视了一眼，他们同时张开嘴：

“对不起。”

一句一模一样的话从两人口中冒出来，像是某种丢失已久但可笑的默契。然后Aredhel最后对他露出一个小小的微笑，转过头带着Lomion再次骑马飞奔起来朝相反的方向而去。

后来他偶尔想到那句“对不起”。其实Celegorm和Aredhel都不太明白离别时的话究竟从何而来。是因为逐渐的疏远吗？如果是，那这疏远又是从什么时候开始的？或者，是Celegorm在为当年没能赶回来辖地和她见面而道歉？要是他回来了，现在的结局会不会大不相同？

可能他们终生都无法得到解答，但更可能的是，就算Celegorm做出了不同的选择，结局也并不一定会有多大扭转。这是一个心照不宣的事实。Aredhel与Celegorm在某一个方面又太过相似，拴不住的可不止Aredhel，那团焦躁的火燃烧在两人的灵魂里。自然，他们是真正相爱过的，也有过对未来的憧憬。但最初他们因对自由的热爱走到一起时，早该料到终有一天也会因自由而放手，无论是在何种情况下。

几天后Curufin前来与Celegorm会面，说他和一队骑兵在渡口那儿拦下过Aredhel的丈夫，不久前Aredhel刚经过附近。

“我在平原那儿见到Irisse了。”Celegorm相当镇静地回答，擦拭手上长弓的动作都没停一下，“她正在往刚多林去，跟她的儿子一起。”

Curufin有些诧异，既是为兄长说的这件事本身，也是为他那跟谈论天气一样的态度。尽管他很好奇，但终究没有继续追问。他了解Celegorm这个反应，它只是暴风雨前的平静，谁要是逼他逼得急了很容易一点就炸。

“那个黑暗精灵，他这场追赶是徒劳无用的。”Celegorm继续说道，冷笑了一声。他不禁又记起维林诺的树林，Aredhel策马飞奔，每次都穿着银白猎装，仿佛一颗划过林子的流星——而流星又怎会轻易地被人们抓住呢？

最后他像是自言自语一般地又加上一句：

“没有人能追得上Irisse，从来就是如此。”


End file.
